A typical tent includes a tent frame and a tent cloth coupled to and supported by the tent frame. For the use of the tent, the tent cloth must have some openings such as an entrance to allow a user to get in and out of the tent, or a window for ventilation purposes. In most cases, zippers are used to facilitate the opening and closing of such openings. To prevent water leakage through the zippers on rainy days, covers are used to protect the zippers. Existing covers are made of fabrics for the aesthetic appearance of the tent. Such a fabric cover, however, is often caught by the teeth of the zipper and the zipper gets stuck. Fixing a stuck zipper is time consuming and sometimes frustrating.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for anti-stick zipper covers, stick-free zippers and tents incorporating these structures that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.